Chocolate Pocky
by Chuunibyou
Summary: Naruto, pocky, dan Hinata. Sejak masih lajang, selama pacaran, dan sesudah menjadi orang tua, pocky game menjadi sebuah permainan wajib bagi Naruto dan Hinata! Dan juga, jangan lupakan hukuman yang tertunda belasan tahun / Inspired from a Doujin/ First contribution, Special for NHFD #7
**Chocolate Pocky**

 **Words Count: 2,069**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto  
Inspired by a doujinshi**

 **For NaruHina Fluffy Day #7**

 **17 tahun**

"KAMPAI!"

"MarI bersulang!"

Teriakan-teriakan bahagia terdengar membahana. Tak seperti malam-malam biasanya, kali ini suasana perayaan begitu kental terasa di Konoha. Bagaimana tidak, ini adalah malam perayaan berakhirnya Perang Dunia Shinobi keempat. Pada hari ini, sahabat dan keluarga yang selamat dari perang dapat merayakan kemenangan mereka.

"Hei semuanya, mari kita rayakan kemenangan kita dengan semangat masa muda yang membara!" Celetukan Lee sukses mengundang gelak tawa dari kesebelas _shinobi_ yang tengah makan bersama di Yakini-Q, restoran _barbeque_ favorit Konoha. Tentu saja, sejak awal mereka semua berniat untuk merayakan malam ini dengan bahagia. Ini juga liburan pertama para _shinobi_ sejak berakhirnya Perang Dunia.

Naruto memandang teman-temannya dari pinggir meja sambil mengunyah sebatang _pocky_ rasa cokelat yang sengaja dibawanya dari rumah. Untunglah ia membawanya, jika tidak, ia pasti akan sangat kelaparan mengingat ia yang hanya bisa makan sepotong daging karena belum terbiasa dengan tangan kirinya.

"Teman-teman, bagaimana kalau kita main _truth or dare_?" Tantang Sakura kepada Konoha 12. Tampak jelas beberapa orang langsung menepuk jidat, menyadari konsekuensi dari permainan seperti ini.

"Akhirnya, ada permainan yang mau dimainkan- _ttebayo_! Aku mau main, aku mau!" Naruto langsung bersemangat mendengar kata 'permainan'. Walaupun sepertinya ia sendiri tak tahu _truth or dare_ itu permainan macam apa, setidaknya permainan akan lumayan untuk membunuh kebosanannya.

"Uh, merepotkan sekali memainkan permainan seperti ini." Celetuk Shikamaru.

"Semuanya merepotkan bagimu, Shika! Hei Sakura, aku setuju, _truth or dare_ terdengar bagus. Aku juga mulai bosan nih!" Balas Ino, mendukung rencana Sakura.

"Baik, siapa takut dengan permainan seperti ini, ya kan, Hinata, Shino!" Ujar Kiba penuh percaya diri. Hinata hanya mengangguk malu sementara Shino hanya diam tak membalas. Tenten mengendikkan bahunya, sebab ia juga mulai merasa bosan.

Shikamaru memutar matanya bosan. "Hei, bukannya apa ya, tapi yakinlah, permainan seperti ini hanya akan membuat suasana kikuk muncul nantinya. Tapi kalau kalian tetap memaksa, ya sudahlah."

"Yosh, teman-teman, mari kita mulai permainan yang penuh semangat masa muda ini!" Pekik Lee yang membuat semua orang meringis karena volume suaranya yang tak kira-kira.

"Baiklah, karena aku yang mengajak main, aku akan jadi pemutar botol yang pertama. Shannaro!" Sakura lalu memutar sebuah botol kosong dengan sekuat tenaga, membuat botol tersebut berputar-putar hingga beberapa saat.

Berputar…

Putar…

Dan putar…

Dengan gerakan _slow motion_ , botol hijau tersebut perlahan melambat, membuat beberapa orang semakin aprehensif dengan hasil akhir undian ini. Shino menaikkan _hoodie_ -nya semakin tinggi, Shikamaru menguap lebar, Sakura berbinar-binar menanti siapa yang menjadi korbannya…

Dan ternyata botol itu berhenti pada Hyuuga Hinata.

Sepuluh pasang mata menatapnya penuh ekspektasi, menanti pilihan yang akan menjadi hukumannya malam ini.

"E-Etto..." Dalam pikirannya, tentu saja pilihan paling aman adalah _truth_. Ia tak perlu melakukan hal-hal aneh dan hanya perlu menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan sederhana…

Lupakan pertanyaan sederhana. Hinata mulai berkeringat dingin membayangkan serentetan pertanyaan berbahaya yang mungkin dilayangkan padanya. _'Siapa cinta pertamamu? Siapa orang yang sekarang kau sukai? Siapa? Siapa?'_ Kecurigaannya semakin berlipat ganda melihat tampang usil Sakura dan Kiba.

"A-Aku pilih _dare_ …"

"Bagus, Hinata!" Pekik Sakura penuh kemenangan. Saat itu pula Hinata mulai meragukan pilihannya. "Aku menantangmu untuk bermain _pocky games_ dengan Naruto!"

"Eh, apa, _pocky games_?" Tanya Naruto. Ia baru pertama kali mendengar permainan seperti ini, dan melihat seringaian iblis di wajah Sakura, sepertinya ini bukan permainan yang menyenangkan. Sementara itu, wajah Hinata sudah semerah tomat

"Yaa, _pocky games_. Jadi begini, satu ujung _pocky_ kau masukkan ke dalam mulutmu, sementara ujung lainnya di mulut Hinata. Kalian berdua akan menggigit _pocky_ tesebut bergantian, siapapun yang _pocky-_ nya patah duluan, berarti dia kalah!"

"Permainan macam apa itu?" Naruto terkejut setengah mati. "Dan kenapa harus denganku?"

"Hei, yang memutar botolnya kan aku. Tentu saja aku yang menentukan hukumannya!" Balas Sakura tak terima. "Nah, sekarang, lakukan, Hinata, Naruto!"

Naruto memandang sekilas ke Hinata, dan mendapati gadis pemalu itu masih terdiam dengan rona merah masih senantiasa menghiasi wajah manisnya. Tunggu, apa Naruto baru saja menyadari kalau Hinata itu memang manis?

"H-Hinata…" Ragu-ragu, Naruto menyodorkan sebatang _pocky-_ nya pada Hinata. Dengan gerakan patah-patah, Hinata memasukkan ujung _pocky_ ke dalam mulutnya. Mulutnya tampak gemetaran, dan matanya terpejam malu. Naruto terkesima, dan sejenak ia hanya diam, sampai…

"Hei Naruto, mau sampai kapan kau memandangi Hinata?" Celetukan Kiba membuat Hinata langsung membuka matanya, melihat Naruto belum juga memulai permainan ini.

"Iya, iya, ini juga mau mulai." Malu karena tertangkap basah menatap, sang ninja pirang langsung memasukkan _pocky_ ke dalam mulutnya.

Krauk

Naruto memulai gigitan pertama. Tanpa diduga, Hinata melakukan gigitan pertamanya dengan percaya diri. Gigitan kedua, dan wajah kedua shinobi ini semakin mendekat. Semakin dekat wajah mereka, semakin memerah pula wajah keduanya. Hingga sekarang, Naruto sudah bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Hinata di wajahnya. Rasanya tinggal butuh satu gigitan lagi sampai bibir kedua insan ini bersatu, dan tampaknya baik Hinata dan Naruto tidak ingin mengalah.

"Cieee, Hinataaa, Narutoo, ayo lakukann!" Teriak Tenten, sontak membuat Naruto dan Hinata bingung. Lakukan apa?

"Cium cium cium" Terdengar sorakan dari teman-teman mereka.

' _Eh? C-C-Cium?'_ Batin Hinata, rasanya ia begitu malu mendengar sorakan tak senonoh dari sahabat-sahabatnya. Tapi, ia juga tak mau kalah… Dan sepertinya ia sepemikiran dengan Naruto.

Krauk

Mata Hinata melebar menyadari Naruto kembali menggigit _pocky_ itu. Kini, jarak antara Naruto dan Hinata sudah begitu dekat. Hanya satu gigitan lagi… Namun rasanya wajah Naruto sudah mulai menggelap di hadapan matanya.

BRUK

"Hinataaa!"

* * *

 **19 tahun**

"Haahh… Bosan sekali- _ttebayo_..."

Naruto menatap bosan ke arah kekasihnya yang sedang serius mengerjakan laporan untuk misi yang baru selesai dikerjakannya. Saking seriusnya, Hinata bahkan seolah melupakan keberadaan Naruto, padahal ini hari pertama mereka bersama setelah terpisah selama empat hari lamanya.

"Hinata-chaan, sudah selesai belum laporannya?" Rengek Naruto seperti seorang anak kecil.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, Naruto-kun. Ini akan segera selesai kok." Hinata lalu memberikan seulas senyum tipis yang sukses membungkam Naruto untuk beberapa saat. Tapi tentu saja, bukan berarti Naruto sudah tidak bosan lagi. Akhirnya, ia malah mengelilingi kamar Hinata yang tidak terlalu luas.

Tanpa sengaja, netranya menangkap sebungkus _pocky_ cokelat yang berada di lantai. Kenangan akan permainan mereka yang belum selesai dua tahun yang lalu menghampiri ingatannya. Entah mengapa, rasanya muncul niat untuk menyelesaikan permainan itu.

"Hinata, Hinata, lihat apa yang kutemukan." Kata Naruto sambil mengacung-acungkan sebungkus _pocky_ di genggamannya.

Hinata menatap bingung. "Eh, itu _pocky_ yang belum sempat kumakan. Ada apa dengannya, Naruto-kun?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa." Jawab Naruto dengan seringaiannya yang membuat Hinata semakin bertanya-tanya. "Aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan permainan kita dua tahun yang lalu."

PSHH

Wajah Hinata langsung memerah seperti tomat, sayangnya ini membuat Naruto semakin bersemangat mengerjainya.

"T-T-Tapi… L-Laporanku belum selesai…" Dengan terbata-bata Hinata menjawabnya. Matanya melirik kesana kemari seperti berusaha melarikan diri. Masih terekam jelas di ingatannya bagaimana memalukannya terakhir kali ia bermain _pocky games_ dengan Naruto.

"Sebentar saja kok, hanya satu batang _pocky_ , setelah itu aku akan menjadi anak baik dan duduk manis."

"T-Tapi…"

"Aku janjiii, satu kali main saja."

"Janji?"

"Iya, janji."

"Baiklah…" Ragu-ragu diterima Hinata juga tantangan Naruto ini. Yah, semoga setelah bermain sebentar, Naruto akan lebih tenang dan tidak mengganggunya.

"Yatta! Oke, kau gigit ujung yang ini, dan aku menggigit ujung yang ini. Yang _pocky_ -nya patah duluan, dia kalah, dan harus menerima hukuman ya!" Dengan semangat membara Naruto langsung menggigit salah satu ujung _Pocky_.

"E-Eh, hukuman seperti apa, Naruto-kun?"

"Hmphh, hmphh." Sayangnya yang keluar hanya suara-suara tidak jelas karena Naruto sudah menyumpal mulutnya dengan ujung _pocky_. Sang _heiress_ Hyuuga hanya bisa menghela nafas, lalu menggigit salah satu ujung.

Gigitan pertama

KRAUK

Gigit lagi

KRAUK

Semakin dekat

Aroma lavender yang menguar mulai mengganggu konsentrasi Naruto. Wajah imut Hinata yang tampak berkonsentrasi agar _pocky_ -nya tidak lepas malah memperburuk suasana. _'Hinataku imut sekaliiii.'_ Di luar dugaan, sekarang tampaknya malah Naruto yang kesulitan memenangkan _game_ ini.

' _Erghhh, aku tak boleh kalah-ttebayo! Aku harus menang!'_

KRAUK

' _Sekali lagi-ttebayoo!'_

"Hinata nee-san, Otou-sama me – "

Hanabi terpaku di depan pintu kamar Hinata. rasanya ia baru saja melihat adegan ciuman kakaknya dengan –

"H-Hanabi! I-Ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan!" Hinata segera tersadar dari kekagetannya, dan menyeka mulutnya yang masih belepotan coklat dari _pocky_.

"Uhm… Baiklah, aku akan katakan pada Otou-sama kalau nee-san sedang sibuk." Melihat Hinata yang masih tertegun, Hanabi melanjutkan, "Tenang saja, aku tak akan melaporkan apa-apa pada Otou-san… Selamat 'bersenang-senang', nee-san!" Dengan cepat Hanabi membanting pintu lalu segera berlari turun. _'Yah, semoga saja lain kali bukan Otou-sama yang membuka pintu.'_

"Uh…" Hinata merasakan malu yang luar biasa dipergoki adiknya sendiri. Entah bagaimana permainannya dilihat dari sudut pandang Hanabi, yang pasti itu tampak tak senonoh.

"Hinata, kita tidak lanjut main lagi?"

"A-Aku tidak mau main lagi!"

* * *

 **32 tahun**

"Selamat malam, Boruto-kun, Himawari-chan."

Seusai membacakan cerita dan mengucapkan selamat malam bagi kedua buah hatinya, Hinata bergegas menuju kamarnya sendiri. Sebuah hari yang panjang, dan ia ingin sesegera mungkin mengistirahatkan dirinya. Mata Hinata melebar ketika dilihatnya seseorang yang tak dikiranya akan ada di dalam kamarnya.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Hai, Hina-chan." Naruto menyapa balik dengan senyuman lebarnya. "Anak—anak sudah tidur?"

Menyadarkan diri dari kekagetannya, Hinata mengangguk pelan. "Ya, aku baru saja membacakan cerita untuk mereka berdua. Dan seperti biasanya, mereka tertidur di tengah-tengah cerita." Hinata tertawa ringan mengingat kedua anaknya. Istri dari sang Hokage lalu menaiki ranjangnya. "Naruto-kun baru pulang? Apa semua pekerjaan baik-baik saja?"

"Haah, pekerjaanku tidak ada habisnya meskipun aku tinggal di kantor terus. Jadi lebih baik aku pulang saja, lagipula aku sudah sangat merindukan kalian semua." Ujar Naruto sambil menyamankan diri memeluk wanitanya.

"Naruto-kun…"

"Hmm?"

"Besok sore bisa temani aku dan Boruto ke dokter gigi? Gigi Boruto ternyata ada yang berlubang. Tadi siang saat makan _pocky_ cokelat, ia malah menangis. Ternyata cokelatnya tersangkut di lubang giginya."

"Baiklah, Hinata-chan." Hmm, pasti akan sulit membawa putranya ke dokter gigi. Tapi salah Boruto sendiri sih. Ia gemar makan _pocky_ cokelat, tapi malas menggosok gigi.

Tunggu.

 _Pocky_ cokelat?

"Hinata, apa kau masih punya _pocky_ Boruto?"

"Eh? Tentu saja masih ada. Kenapa Naruto-kun?" Hinata menjadi heran, kok malah ayah sekarang yang menanyakan _pocky_?

"Yosh. Hinata, boleh ambilkan _pocky_ -nya? Rasanya aku jadi ingin makan _pocky_ cokelat."

"Um, baiklah." Hinata memiliki firasat suaminya bukan hanya sekadar ingin makan _pocky_ , tapi ia tidak tahu keinginan pasti dari Naruto.

' _Yosh, kali ini aku akan mengajak Hinata main pocky game lagi-ttebayo! Dan kali ini tak akan kubiarkan permainan kami berakhir tanpa pemenang lagi. Kukuku…'_

 _Well_ , Hinata yang polos masih belum menyadari rencana Naruto…

PLOP

Naruto menoleh, mendapati istrinya yang sudah meletakkan sebungkus _pocky_ di atas pangkuannya.

"Ini _pocky_ -nya, tapi jangan makan di tempat tidur, nanti ada semut." Ujar Hinata menasihati Naruto.

"Eh, tapi _pocky_ ini bukan untuk dimakan." Sanggah Naruto, matanya berkilat penuh keisengan. "Melainkan untuk dimainkan."

"D-Dimainkan?" Hinata langsung mengingat dua kali mereka pernah memainkan _pocky games,_ namun tak pernah berhasil hingga ada pemenang.

"Yup yup. Kita akan bermain _pocky games_ lagi. Kita sudah dua kali memainkan itu, tapi tak pernah selesai bukan?"

"Ah, t-tapi, ini sudah malam dan – "

"Satu kali saja Hinata-chan. Kumohon." Naruto memasang wajah memelasnya, dan keteguhan Hinata perlahan melunak. "Setelah itu kita akan tidur."

Hinata akhirnya menyerah. Lebih cepat ia menyelesaikan permintaan konyol suaminya, lebih cepat ia bisa tidur. "U-Um… Baiklah… Tapi hanya sekali ya."

"Yes! Oke, jadi seperti biasanya, yang berhasil mempertahankan _pocky_ -nya tidak patah akan jadi pemenangnya, dan yang kalah akan mendapat hukuman dari yang menang."

Naruto mengeluarkan sebatang _pocky_ , lalu menyerahkannya pada Hinata. "Kau duluan."

Gigitan pertama, keduanya masih percaya diri.

Gigitan kedua, masih belum ada tanda-tanda keduanya menyerah.

Gigitan ketiga, Naruto mulai merasakan harumnya tubuh Hinata yang mendistraksinya. Begitupun Hinata, mulai merasakan oyong karena dekatnya ia dengan harum _citrus_ yang menguar dari Naruto.

Gigitan keempat, Hinata hendak menggigit _pocky_ -nya ketika tiba-tiba seekor semut hitam yang berjalan di pipinya membuatnya merasa geli dan kehilangan keseimbangan.

CTAK

Alih-alih berhasil menggigit, sebagian _pocky_ malah patah dan kini pemenang dari permainan yang tertunda selama bertahun-tahun ini sudah jelas, bukan?

"Aha, Hinata-chan, sayang sekali, kau malah terselip di saat terakhir." Goda Naruto sambil membersihkan pipi istrinya dari seekor semut hitam. Dalam hati Naruto berterima kasih pada semut itu yang secara tidak langsung sudah membantunya menang.

"Kira-kira, apa hukuman untuk Hinataku ya?" Bisik Naruto seduktif di telinga Hinata yang kini sudah pasrah akan kekalahannnya.

"T-Terserah Naruto-kun saja."

"Yakin, Hinata?" Seringaian Naruto melebar.

Hinata mengangguk pelan menandakan persetujuannya. Apapun itu asalkan Naruto mau segera menyudahi permainan ini –

"Umph…"

Tak memberikan waktu bagi Hinata untuk menyelesikan pemikirannya, Naruto segera menjalankan sebagian kecil dari 'hukuman'nya. Kecupan panas dilancarkan Naruto sebagai pemanasan dari kegiatan yang akan segera dilakukannya dengan sang putri Hyuuga hingga Hinata kehabisan nafas dan mendorongnya pelan.

"Haah... Hah… N-Naruto-kun – Kyaah!" Hinata memekik tertahan saat Naruto tiba-tiba menindihnya, kedua tangan tannya mengelus pelan pipi gembil istrinya.

"Hina-hime, karena kau sudah kalah dalam _pocky games_ , kau harus menerima hukuman, _ne_?" Hinata mengangguk pelan. "A-Apa hukumannya, Naruto-kun?"

"Kau akan segera tahu." Naruto menyeringai mesum, sembari jemarinya menggeliat di sekujur tubuh wanitanya.

Ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang bagi Hinata.

 **END**

* * *

Persembahan pertamaku untuk NHFD #7, yang terinsipirasi dari sebuah _doujin_ pendek tentang _pocky_ yang manis banget.

Fic ini udah ditulis sejak seminggu yang lalu, tapi entah mengapa terkena WB selama berhari-hari, sampai sehari sebelum berakhirnya bulan NHFD baru bisa diselesaikan. Senang, karena untuk pertama kalinya sejak menjadi _silent reader_ di FFN, saya bisa berkontribusi untuk yang pertama kalinya :"D

Akhir kata, selamat menikmati NHFD #7, dan viva NaruHina!


End file.
